I'm Sorry
by noelle.ssi
Summary: the daily life of Kageyama and Hinata takes a harsh turn in anger and fighting. Kageyama is left cold while Hinata is left in tears. The raven haired boy is desperate enough to make things right, but it's not as easy as he thought it was. !boyxboy! do not like do not read! this is KageHina


**Disclaimer: :)...I do not own anything but this fanfic.**

 **yoooooo, this idea flashed in my mind when I read chapter 82 again, where Kags and Hina were fighting. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Nobody really knew what had happened between the oddball duo. It just...well, it just _happened_. Kageyama merely pissed off Hinata; which was a sight you'd see everyday, but the result this time was different _._ Even Tsukishima—who rarely cared about anything at all—had noticed the difference; the difference of then and now. Not that he did or said anything about it though.

For what seemed to be hours, Hinata has been utterly...quiet, uncharacteristically quiet.

That, and also _pissed_.

You can't blame him, though. You'd be pissed at _anyone_ who would tell you "you're useless without me so just give up the big talk!" while using a tone that makes it even worse.

Kageyama made the biggest mistake ever this year. Not only did he upset the one and only ball of sunshine, he also received sharp glares and menacing looks from Hinata's classmates and friends. Guess he _also_ made some enemies.

Their teammates were really worried, mainly for Hinata though. They had _never_ seen the boy look so pissed, with a tinge of sadness. Daichi decided to confront Kageyama and tell him to apologize, but all the latter told him was that Hinata wouldn't listen to him.

"Guess you really went overboard this time, your highness.", Tsukishima teased, adding his signature snicker along with it. Yamaguchi looked a tad bit sorry for him. Kageyama wasted no time at all as he glared at the blond.

"I guess I can't deny that, but this is really rare. Seeing Shouyou look so angry like that, it's really scary. No matter how you look at the situation, anyone can say that he has a really scary side under all that joy and sunshine.", Nishinoya said, crossing his arms. Tanaka agreed completely, Asahi trembled in fear once he remembered how the said boy looked when he asked him what was wrong.

Kageyama gritted his teeth, he can't..he can't take anymore of this, hearing all about Hinata's change in personality, which _he himself_ had caused, he couldn't possibly get the weight of his guilt off his shoulders now. Still, he's _Kageyama Tobio_ , he's as stubborn as he can be.

So then, Kageyama decided to hunt down (in some other sense) Hinata and shower him with all his wholehearted apologies.

Every attempt was to no avail, Kageyama was sure of it. The final shot he had to talk with Hinata, it's after school. He followed the redhead everywhere, poor guy, must've been creeped out.

Finally realizing it was Kageyama who was following him, Hinata stopped on his tracks, and without turning around, he asked in the tiniest of voices, "why have you been following me all this time, Kageyama?" And that's all it took for Kageyama to flinch, eyeing the boy awkwardly and nervously. Unable to speak, he started stuttering and tripping on his words.

"I..uh- you um- this- I - didn't mean- gAH-", he rambled awkwardly, and he stopped once Hinata had turned around and looked at him with tear-filled eyes and a frown that made his heart sting.

"I just wanted to cry on my own and go home..alone...", the boy said in a tiny voice again, his tears finally streaming down his cheeks and falling to his shoes. Kageyama's heart stung even more, he felt guilty, as his body reacted on it's own.

Hinata's body was wrapped in Kageyama's strong arms, and before the latter could say anything or apologize, the ball of sunshine (sadness) spoke up, again in the tiniest voice, much tinier than the first. "I do get that without you I'm just a short middle blocker who can barely block anyway, but I just didn't want to -hic- think that -sniffle- I'd be a nobody...I -hic- know that I don't have the height and all, but, just- hic- I still want to be useful to everyone even without the full knowledge and skill..so p-", before he could finish, Kageyama pulled him impossibly closer and he could hear his partner's heart beating like crazy.

"You're not useless, and I didn't know what I was saying back there and I hate what I did to you so please stop crying, You're way too precious to be crying like this. And,", he wiped Hinata's tears away before continuing, "even without full knowledge and skill, or height, you're still the best partner and teammate all of us have ever had, you help us cheer up immediately when we're sad, you have many talents other than volleyball, and we love all that about you. You're like the sun, you know.", he finished, kissing the top of Hinata's head.

Then he planted soft, feather-light kisses on the boy's adorable little nose, forehead, soft cheeks, and lastly, on his lips. He kept doing that until Hinata eventually pushed him away, both realized that they were still in the middle of the road in a barely occupied place.

They both laughed once Hinata had backed away with one step.

As time passed, the two were now tucked in under the sheets of Kageyama's bed. Hinata was earlier greeted by his partner's parents, surprised when he saw how kind the boy's father was, not to mention the mother.

"Hinata", Kageyama called; however the boy he was hugging didn't respond. He looked down and saw that Hinata was already sleeping soundly, he chuckled to himself as his lips formed a small, barely-seen smile. He kissed the messy mop of orange hair and a cute smile then formed on the ginger-head boy's lips. Oh how he loved that cute sight.

Kageyama now swears that:

 _1\. He will treasure this cute little dumbass forever, call him cheesy and clichéd, he doesn't care._

 _And 2. He will remind the said dumbass that no matter what, he will always be the best partner ever._

He thought to himself, smiling, before he fell asleep as well.

Hinata forgot to call his mother, but that's a story for another day.

* * *

 **Ok um, yeah, uh, nice to meet you guys again, anyway, OH MY GOOOO- I finally finished a haikyuu fic after so many weeks- omg, I hope you liked this chapter- I'm so happy I got to finish this, this is my very first haikyuu fanfic so I hope there aren't any problems or what, I hope you all liked- oh did I already say? Oh sorry, I'm just so awkward and nervous rn because I don't know what you guys will think of it but anyway, thanks for reading! See ya'll next time! (I'll post another chapter if you guys want more that is) oh and please point out any mistakes if necessary, thank you!**


End file.
